


handfuls of dust

by skittykitty



Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex Kralie Lives, Gen, I tagged masky/hoodie because I ship it and I feel like it haunts anything Marble Hornets I write, M/M, Masky and Liu drink wine and complain about their kids together, Resurrection, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: It was a normal day up until blood was found in their forest. Masky had to take a trek to Zalgo’s faction's home, and wound up meeting an old friend once thought dead once again.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian/Timothy "Tim" Wright (Implied), Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947082
Kudos: 12





	handfuls of dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I accidentally made this one shot and the last one connect a little lol, I think it’ll probably happen a lot considering my ideas for what happens to the characters will not change. Today’s prompt is “Alex and Tim Reunion”!
> 
> The title is from 1984 by George Orwell and the full quote is: 
> 
> “We are the dead. Our only true life is in the future. We shall take part in it as handfuls of dust and splinters of bone. But how far away that future may be, there is no knowing. It might be a thousand years. At present nothing is possible except to extend the area of sanity little by little. We cannot act collectively. We can only spread our knowledge outwards from individual to individual, generation after generation. In the face of the Thought Police there is no other way.”

Life was calm in the manor. People had been staying inside more for the winter season, and it was nice to see everyone getting along for more than a few days. 

Unluckily for Masky, even in this weather, he had to do his job of keeping the peace. Zalgo’s faction had been acting up recently, skirting into their forest and hurting people. It was mainly the Rake, but he still had to go down and check it out.

God, hopefully, it’d be warmer there at least.

Maybe he’d be able to talk to Liu for a while, it’d been a while since the two of them could have a good conversation. Masky had missed having a good conversation with someone that wasn’t about video games or how to properly cook toast.

As one of the only people in the Manor who was still alive and affected by… _everything_ much worse than they were, he was fretted over a lot. It was odd, coming from people who had killed others before. 

Well, he was acting like he hadn’t killed two people himself, it was ironic, truly. But there _was_ a difference between him and the rest of them, wasn’t there?

They were kids, kids who had been bullied and hurt. But he was an adult. He knew perfectly well what he was doing when he killed Alex and Hoodie. He had no excuse, truly.

He had killed someone, but had they really _deserved it?_

Masky was the one who had drawn the Operator to them in the first place. He was patient zero. Maybe if he had never met them, they could be happy now.

Hoodie wouldn’t have a broken back he constantly had issues with. Jay would be safe. Alex would be… he would be _happy._

Alex could have been making films, he could have had a life. But he had thrown everything away when he began to get stalked.

Maybe it was a tragedy.

Maybe it was fate.

* * *

By the time he could no longer feel his fingers, Masky was almost to the portal to Zalgo’s domain. Thankfully it _was_ warmer there. 

He had a theory that the two factions were actually on opposite sides of the world, but crossed over only to annoy the other. If he didn’t have to live with the annoying consequences of it, maybe he’d think it was cute.

Having to trek to their domain for an hour one way was _not_ cute.

Thankfully, when he knocked Liu answered. “Hey!” He smiled, taking in his friend’s stitched up face. It’d been ages since he could see him.

“Hey there,” Liu greeted, guiding him into the house with a carefree smile. “What’s up?” 

As they walked towards the couch Masky sighed. “Just the usual “someone was killed in our territory and we don’t know who did it” thing,” he explained, exhaustion settling into his frame as he sat down.

Liu laughed before a speculative look entered his eyes. “Hm,” he muttered. “Well, I might have been wandering those woods you took me to once—“ 

He instantly remembered the excursion. He had been wanting to share something of his past with his friend, so he had taken the two of them to wander the paths of Rosswood Park. Liu obviously didn’t know all of his… trauma with the forest, but it was nice to have a happier memory now in those woods. 

“Rosswood?” 

Liu nodded, “Yeah! That one.” His green eyes shifted to look at a door behind Masky. “I found a guy in there with a really bad neck wound. It was bleeding all over his body, but he wasn’t fainting or anything, so I brought him back here. He’s resting right now, but I’m going to bandage him up when he wakes up so he should be fine.” 

“As long as he doesn’t become some rogue out for vengeance, I think it’ll be fine,” Masky commented. “How have you been? It’s been a while since we last talked.”

Liu’s face lit up as he started talking about all he’d been doing for the people under his care, how he’d been keeping them from killing people unnecessarily, and had a level of control over everyone who lived there.

Masky simply appreciated the chance to talk to Liu again, enjoying the other man’s stories as he complained about certain members of his faction. They both loved their factions but could complain about them for _days._

That was why they were friends after all.

After around an hour of conversing with his friend, Liu was alerted that the man had woken up and left to bandage his wound. While he waited for Liu to return, he wondered about Liu’s new recruit.

Was it a kid like most of his group? Or an adult like him?

What had happened to the guy?

Eventually, Liu returned with a triumphant smile on his face. “He agreed to join our faction, but it seems he can’t really speak so that’s a bit of an issue. It seems to mostly be because of his neck wound, though so hopefully it’ll heal.”

As Masky and Liu continued to talk, he felt a growing unease. Maybe he had forgotten to take his pills today? No, no, Hoodie had reminded him. 

So what was it?

Masky ignored the feeling, as it was likely nothing. He was starting to get tired, and it would be a long trek home.

He sighed and began to stand before the slamming of a door stopped him. Masky turned around to the man Liu had been referencing leaning heavily on the door, blood seeping through his bandages.

The man had short brown hair and glasses. Deep brown eyes stared in blatant shock at the sight of him. 

“Alex?”

There was no reply from the other.

Masky smiled, “You’re… alive,” He stepped closer to the other. “I’m glad.”

Of course, there were a million things he could have asked— _how are you alive? Are you still sick? Do you hate me?—_ but he didn’t.

He had all the time in the world now.

Liu walked to Alex, a guiding hand on his shoulder as he began to lead Alex to the couch. “Oh? Do you know him?” 

Masky chuckled, “Yeah, I know him from… uh, _before.”_

Liu’s eyes widened, shock showing for a moment. “Wow,” he paused for a moment. “How long have you been taking care of the Manor for?”

“Uh, I think maybe four or five years now, I’ve been losing track.”

_God, it’d been five years since he’d seen Alex._

When he told Hoodie he was going to be ecstatic. Finally, another one of their friends was alive!

Well, they weren’t really _friends_ by the end— but it didn’t matter. All that was left now was for Jay to come back.

* * *

Surprisingly, when he told Hoodie the man exploded with anger.

He kept it hidden very well, but it seemed like Hoodie hadn’t quite left the past in the past quite yet.

Maybe they’d need to have a fight to settle it once Alex healed. It had helped with his and Hoodie’s relationship after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed today’s one shot! Tomorrow’s prompt is “Groundhog Day (eventful day)” so I’ll have fun with that! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
